In the current manned aircraft technology, an aircraft pilot is the center, main characteristics thereof are: 1. an airplane takes off, a main pilot or an aircraft commander on board is responsible for the air crew and the air safety with full authority; 2. during takeoff of the airplane, the ground and the approach tower cooperate and implement decisions made by the aircraft commander; 3. after takeoff of the airplane, the ground has no means of forcibly managing and controlling the flight. Therefore, the condition during the flight of the airplane largely depends on the aircraft pilot's unilateral judgement and manipulation, and if unsafe factors of the aircraft pilot are introduced, the air safety problem of the aircraft becomes too complex to be handled, wherein the factors include the aircraft pilot's accidental fault, physical health, flight subjective motivation, etc. Letting the ground monitor personnel have positive functions of managing and controlling, supplementing, replacing, etc, with respect to the air flight, will improve air safety.
Development of the unmanned aerial vehicle system shows advanceness and reasonability of the unmanned system technology. In the air, the unmanned aerial vehicle has already achieved automatic takeoff, automatic flight path flight, automatic anti-collision, flight path high accuracy control, flight path reset, automatic landing and go-around, with high accuracy and with high reliability, and the flight of the unmanned aerial vehicle may deal with complex weather, also has safe takeoff and landing control under various complex airport conditions. On the ground, a ground monitor station has already been able to monitor the flight of the unmanned aerial vehicle continuously in a line of sight or over-the-horizon range and adjust the flight path at any time, can deal with a flight special case in time, and can implement the manual remote control flight of the unmanned aerial vehicle from the ground, the condition and data of the flight can provide a real time alarm on the ground and be recorded. The flight control method of the unmanned aerial vehicle is different from that of the manned aerial vehicle, its flight path needs to be generated in advance, or be generated rapidly temporarily, the use method is not flexible, still a program is first written, and then it is loaded into the unmanned aerial vehicle system for use. This is a typical man machine control flow, i.e. a man writes a program for a machine, then the machine works by the program, there is always an obvious time interval. The characteristic of the flight path generated by the manned flight is “think and fly, then generate” the flight path. The technology of the new aircraft system may preliminarily achieve a plurality of automatic flight path generation methods, and can achieve flexibility and safety of the flight better when combined with the manned flight.